The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of actuating devices and, more particularly, to pneumatic actuators that include a flex member with a mounting bead and a mounting base with a base portion and a bead portion. In one case, the mounting bead can be at least partially captured between the bead portion and the base portion such that a substantially fluid-tight seal is formed between the mounting base and the flex member. Support pads, pneumatic actuator and support pad assemblies as well as methods of assembly are also provided.
Pneumatic actuators of a variety of types, kinds and constructions are well known and commonly used. Examples of some known constructions are shown and described in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,418 to Simmons et al., which describes a pneumatic actuator that includes a hollow body and a fluid connector; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,223 to Leonard et al., which describes a pneumatic actuator that includes a rigid base and a flexible top member secured together with a welded joint; and, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,270,317 and 7,543,804 to Leonard, which describe a pneumatic actuator with a flexible wall, a connector fitting in the flexible wall and a groove formed along the flexible wall adjacent the connector fitting.
Notwithstanding the widespread usage and overall success of pneumatic actuators of known types, kinds and constructions, such as are listed above, for example, it is believed that the further development of pneumatic actuator constructions may be beneficial in advancing the art of actuating devices.
Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop pneumatic actuators as well as pneumatic actuator and support pad assemblies, support pads for pneumatic actuators and methods of assembly that further contribute to the art of actuating devices.